Dua Cara Untuk Kalah
by nunuYJ
Summary: Hinamori menerima tantangan Rukia,dia ingin membuktikan kalau model sepertinya tidak bodoh.Les private bersama si dingin Hitsugaya pun ia jabani.Lalu,apakah Hinamori berhasil?cerita menarik apa yg akan terjadi diantara ia dan Hitsugaya? /AU,HighSchool,OOC


Semua tokoh yang terkandung di dalamnya milik **Tite Kubo**. Tidak ada maksud apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**| AU to the maks | T | Hitsugaya x Hinamori | Typo | Bad Lenguage |**

**| Dua Cara Untuk Kalah |**

**| Nu-Hikari uchiha |**

"**Ada dua cara untuk kalah. Kalah dan semuanya berakhir atau kalah dan menang di saat akhir"**

**-Mai Kujaku-**

**| Terinspirasi dari Luna Torashyngu : Beauty and The Best |**

**| My first fic in Fandom Bleach Indonesia |**

* * *

><p>Momo Hinamori punya semua yang diinginkan cewek seusianya: kecantikan, kepopuleran, dan orang tua yang kaya raya. Cuma satu kelemahannya : kalau pelajaran eksakta, nilainya tidak pernah lebih dari empat! Ini jelas lampu kuning untuk Momo, apalagi dia sudah kelas 3 SMA. Karena itu, saat Momo menerima tantangan dari Rukia; <strong>siapa dari kita yang lulus dengan nilai TERTINGGI, dia yang menang<strong>_. _Teman-temannya jelas tidak percaya. Jelas itu Impossible! Melihat lawannya adalah Kuchiki Rukia, cewek dari keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal jenius dan tentu saja cewek itu jadi siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya! Tapi Momo ingin membantah mitos yang mengatakan "Cewek cantik 'tuh kemampuan otaknya payah". Walaupun waktunya akan disita dengan belajar dan tak ada waktu untuk main-main lagi, dia rela. Dia ingin membuat, yang mustahil, jadi kenyataan!

* * *

><p>"Aku menerima tantangan dari Rukia," Momo menyudahi ceritanya dengan kalimat yang sukses membuat Matsumoto tersedak. Inoe hanya sedikit kaget.<p>

"Uhuk-uhuk," Inoe menyodorkan minum padanya. Mengatur nafas dan menatap Momo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa sih Matsu?" Momo menyeruput orange juice-nya, "ada yang salah?" lalu balik menatap Matsumoto.

"Ya ampum Momo, gak' ada hal yang lebih gila lagi, apa?" tanyanya, menyindir.

Momo hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Hmm, apa sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang, Momo? apa kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya? Kau sudah tau kan kalau itu-" Inoe menggantung kalimatnya.

"-MUSTAHIL" lanjut Matsumoto.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan dia dan menjadi siswi dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini, begitu? apa aku sebodoh itu, iya?" Momo memelototi Matsumoto.

"Dengan mantap aku akan menjawab IYA. Kau tahu Rukia 'kan? cewek terpintar di Seiretei High School. Mustahil untukmu mengalahkan dia, M-U-S-T-A-H-I-L," Matsumoto memberi penekanan di setiap katanya. Membuat raut wajah Momo semakin lusuh.

"Di dunia ini, tak ada hal yang tak mungkin, tahu!" runtuk Momo seraya menyeruput habis _orange juice-_miliknya. Menatap tajam Matsumoto.

"Oh _oke_, santai! Iya, iya. Aku akan mendukungmu-" Matsumoto menyeruput ice lemon tea-nya, "-walaupun aku masih tidak yakin kau bisa," lanjutnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Berharap Momo tidak mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

Sebetulnya, Momo mendengar ucapan terakhir Matsumoto. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan membuang-buang waktunya untuk sekedar berdebat dengan Matsumoto. Dia hanya mendengus dalam hati.

"Tapi Momo, kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Rukia? mengingat ulangan Fisika-mu tadi mendapat nilai 3-" dengan sigap, Inoe membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, "-ups! Bukan maksudku untuk merendahkanmu, Momo," lanjutnya, menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Tidak apa kok Inoe," jawabnya, mencubit gemas pipi Inoe. "entahlah! Aku juga belum memikirkannya," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan. Pasrah.

"CURANG!" Matsumoto mengembungkan pipinya. Ngambek. "giliran Inoe yang mengejekmu, kau tidak apa-apa. Giliranku? Kau seperti macan yang ingin menerkamku. Pilih kasih! Hueee …." Rajuknya menampakkan wajah memelas. Bercanda.

Momo menyubit pipi Matsumoto dengan gemas , "huh! Orang bodoh pun tahu mana yang sengaja dan tidak sengaja!" ujarnya. Terus mencubit pipi Matsumoto. Matsumoto menggerutu, memegangi pipinya.

Seketika, tawa pun menggema di sekitar mereka. Ya, Inoe dan Momo dengan seenak udelnya, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Teganya …" ujar Matsumoto pasrah. Kedua iblis cilik di depannya hanya tertawa .

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Kasihan dia, Momo. Dan oh ya, aku punya usul untukmu," jelas Inoe.

"Apa?" tanya Momo sambil menyeruput ice lemon tea-milik Matsumoto. Alhasil, dia mendapat hadiah death glare dari si empunya minuman.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minta les private pada Toushiro Hitsugaya? Kenal kan? dia punya bakat lho jadi guru," jawabnya.

"Hah? Toushiro Hitsugaya si jenius dari kelas kita itu? yakin dia mau bantu? Dia 'kan orangnya jarang ngomong gitu, terus dingin dan tidak pandai bergaul, serius mau minta bantuan dia?" protes Matsumoto.

Momo terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Tak ada salahnya mencoba," ujarnya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Momo baru menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menanyakan tentang les <em>private<em> yang dikatakan Inoe pada Hitsugaya. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Momo tidak pernah menemukan waktu saat Hitsugaya sedang sendiri. Tapi kini, kesempatan emas! Hitsugaya sedang berada di perpustakaan. Sepi.

"Hai," sapa Momo sok akrab.

Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, melihat ke arah Momo dengan tatapan aneh. Membuat manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hn?" sahut Hitsugaya singkat.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu. Kau mau 'kan mengajariku dan jadi guru _private_-ku? soalnya aku harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Inoe sih yang menyuruhku meminta bantuanmu. Mau ya? _please_," pinta Momo.

Hitsugaya terus memandangi Momo, kali ini lebih tajam. Membuatnya jadi semakin salah tingkah.

_Memangnya ada yang salah ya sama penampilanku? Kok dia ngeliatinya gitu banget sih? _tanya Momo dalam hati.

"Taruhan bodoh," sahut Hitsugaya singkat. Membuat Momo memicingkan sebelah matanya. Heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Walaupun berusaha keras, dan apapun cara yang kau tempuh, kau tak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Rukia dalam hal pelajaran. Bahkan untuk menyamainya pun sulit, apalagi untuk unggul darinya. Perbedaan kalian terlalu jauh," sahut Hitsugaya.

"Kamu sudah tahu soal taruhanku dengan Rukia? Inoe yang cerita?"

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momo. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang beberapa menit yang lalu dia abaikan.

"Bilang saja sih kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku, tak perlu menghinaku segala," umpat Momo. Kesal.

Saat Momo ingin berajak pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Dia menyahut.

"Tiga kali seminggu; Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Di luar hari itu tidak bisa. Jamnya terserah, dan setiap pertemuan selama dua jam," sahut Hitsugaya tanpa menatap Momo.

Momo berbalik menatap Hitsugaya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau mau mengajariku?"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Momo. Tatapannya masih tetap dingin.

"Bisa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Momo, Hitsugaya malah balik bertanya.

Momo memandang Hitsugaya sebentar, lalu mengangguk mantap.

"KYAAA makasih Hitsu! Makasih! Makasih! Makasih!" seakan lupa tempat, dan siapa orang yang sedang bersamanya, Momo _reflex_ memeluk Hitsugaya.

Kontan semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan serempak mendesis, "SSSSTTTT!"

"Ups!"

* * *

><p>Ucapan Inoe terbukti benar. Hitsugaya ternyata memang punya bakat jadi guru! Walau cara mengajarnya kaku dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi apa yang diterangkan Hitsugaya membuat ira semakin lama bisa mengerti. Wajarlah dia seperti itu. Siapa sih yang tidak kaku kalau disuruh berduaan dengan Momo Hinamori? Salah satu cewek paling popular di sekolahnya. Walaupun hanya sebatas guru <em>private<em> dan murudnya. Tetap saja berduaan! Apalagi mengingat insiden di perpustakaan kemarin. _Oh my god_!

Ditengah kesibukannya berkutat dengan soal yang diberikan Hitsugaya, Momo tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, "hei Hitsu! Sepertinya agak kagok kalau aku terus memanggilmu Hitsu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Toushiro atau Shiro?"

Hitsugaya menghentikan pekerjaan membuat soalnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Menatap Momo. "Hitsugaya saja," sahutnya.

Momo memanyunkan bibirnya melihat reaksi penolakan dari Hitsugaya.

Suasana kembali hening. Dan Momo tidak suka itu! dia mengerjakan soal yang dikasih oleh Hitsugaya dengan cepat, berharap secepatnya bisa keluar dari suasana seperti ini.

"Selesai," ujar Momo sambil menyerahkan lembar soal yang tadi sudah dia kerjakan pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya memeriksa kertas jawaban Momo. Sedangkan Momo terus memandangnya, menunggu komentarnya

"Hinamori, kau serius tidak sih mengerajakannya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengembalikan kertas jawaban Momo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Momo malah balik bertanya.

"Jawabanmu salah semua,"

"Masa sih? tapi kan rumusnya sudah benar?" tanya Momo yang tidak percaya.

"Buat apa rumuanya benar kalau hasilnya salah? Tidak ada gunanya. Memangnya rumus itu ditulis di lembar jawaban? Tidak. Yang kau perlukan hanya jawaban A, B, C, atau D!" jawab Hitsugaya sinis.

"Tapi 'kan cuma salah perhitungan saja," gerutu Momo.

"Dalam ujian, salah hitung atau salah rumus tidak ada bedanya. Kalau salah tetap saja salah," lanjut Hitsugaya.

Momo yang sedikit kesal, mengambil kembali kertas jawabannya. "Biar ku betulkan," ujarnya.

"Bodoh. Memangnya saat ujian kau bisa meralat kembali jawaban yang sudah dinilai?"

Ucapan Hitsugaya yang terkesan sinis dan dingin membuat Momo tersentak. Momo memandang tajam ke arah Hitsugaya. Baru kali ini dia merasa diremehkan oleh cowok. Apalagi kata-kata pertamanya. _Bodoh? siapa yang bodoh? Huh!_

"Ini kan Cuma latihan! Jangan terlalu didramatisir gitu dong!" bentak Momo, emosi.

Tapi yang dibentak malah melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam lima. Pelajaran hari ini selesai," kata Hitsugaya sambil bengkit dari dudknya. Ucapannya membuat Momo melongo.

"Loh? Selesai?" tanya Momo.

"Janjinya hanya sampai jam lima, kan? ini sudah jam lima, dan aku pamit dulu,"

Usai berkata demikian Hitsugaya beranjak meninggalkan Momo yang masih melongo.

Sambil mendengus, dia mengambil handphonenya. Menelepon Inoe.

"Inoe…." Ujarnya lirih pada Inoe di seberang telepon, "baru kali ini aku bertemu cowok seperti itu, dingin, apatis, sarkatis, dan sinis,"

"_Hitsugaya?"_ sahut Inoe dari seberang telepon.

"Iya. Sifatnya tidak ada asyik-asyiknya sama sekali. Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa dia tidak punya teman di sekolah," lanjut Momo.

"_Tapi kau masih mau les private dengannya, kan?"_

"Entahlah. Bagaimana nanti. Lama-lama kan aku bisa stress kalau sikapnya terus seperti itu," jawab Momo, sambil dengan tidak sopannya memutuskan telepon.

* * *

><p>Momo memang sangat kesal dengan berlakuan Hitsugaya kemarin. Dan kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia melihat gerak-gerik Hitsugaya yang seolah-olah tidak menganggap kejadian itu pernah terjadi. Terlebih lagi, sikapnya di sekolah sangat dingin, seolah-olah dia tak mengenal Momo. Tapi, nyatanya program les private itu masih dia lanjutkan. Ya, hari ini Hitsugaya mengajar lagi. Materi pelajaran hari itu adalah Matematika. Setelah menerangkan materinya, seperti biasa, Hitsugaya memberi Momo beberapa soal latihan.<p>

Sambil mengerjakan soal itu, Momo iseng melirik cowok itu. cowok itu sedang serius menuliskan soal-soal selanjutnya untuk Momo. Tapat saat Momo akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke soal yang tadi diabaikannya, Hitsugaya membuka kacamatanya yang agak kotor, bermaksud membersihkannya. Saai itu juga Momo terperangah dengan pemandangan asing yang baru dilihatnya. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar saat Hitsugaya memakai kembali kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh….ti-tidak," Momo cepat-cepat berkutat kembali ke tugasnya sebelum Hitsugaya melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

_Ternyata matanya bagus! Lebih ganteng pula… aduh aku ini mikir apa sih!_ batin Momo sambil tersenyum dan geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Eumm Hitsugaya," panggil Momo.

"Hn?"

"Kamuu itu… lebih tampan tanpa kacamata loh," _aduh! Aku keceplosan, iihh bagaimana ini? _batinnya.

Seketika wajah Hitsugaya memerah, memanas, dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menatap wajah gadis di depannya.

"Dapatkah kau tunjukan toiletnya, Hinamori?" pintanya tanpa melihat Momo.

"I-iya! Dari sini, lurus saja sampai ke dapur, nah, disampingnya ada toilet," setelah mendengar intruksi Momo, Hitsugaya pun berjalan menuju toilet.

_Hihi, wajahnya memerah. _Batin Momo.

Setelah lama menunggu Hitsugaya kembali dari toilet, Momo pun mulai merasa bosan karena tugas yang diberikan Hitsugaya tadi sudah ia selesaikan. Tanpa sadar Momo pun tertidur dengan tangan menopang kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya pun datang dan mendapati muridnya tengah tertidur pulas.

_Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, sepertinya dia serius, jawabannya pun hanya salah satu_. Batin Hitsudaya. Ia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuat soal selanjutnya –sambil menunggu Momo bangun.

Semakin lama Hitsugaya menunggu, ia semakin bosan dan waktu mengajarnya pun sedikit lagi selesai. Tapi Momo belum juga bangun. Karena langit mulai gelap, Hitsugaya pun berniat membangunkannya.

_Wajahnya saat tidur cantik sekali._ Hitsugaya tanpa sadar membatin dan memuji Hinamori. Setelah sadar, ia pun menggelengka kepalanya cepat. _Aku ini bicara apa sih, argh!_

"Hinamori, bangun," Hitsugaya menggoyang-goyangkan pelan bahu Hinamori. Hinamori hanya bersuara 'uh' lalu kembali tidur. "Ck, sudah hampir hujan, bodoh!"

Hinamori pun akhirnya bangun, namun terlambat! Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Ah, hujan! Kau menunggu disini saja, Hitsu. Tak mungkin 'kan kau pulang dengan keadaan begini?" ujar Momo, menatap Hitsugaya yang memandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, bodoh! Kalau tadi kau bangun lebih cepat saja, aku bisa cepat pulang tanpa terjebak hujan," gerutu Hitsugaya. "Baiklah, aku meneduh disini," ujarnya pasrah.

Momo mendengus. _Bodoh lagi bodoh lagi, _batinnya. "Yasudah, ayo masuk! Kalau dibiarkan diluar, kau bisa sakit. Udaranya dingin sekali," perintah Momo. Hitsugaya pun menurut.

Saat keduanya masuk kedalam rumah, mendadak lampu mati dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Momo yang takut gelap dan petir pun menjerit dan refleks memeluk Hitsugaya. Parahnya, akibat pelukan yang terlalu kencang itu, Hitsugaya terjatuh ke sofa dengan Momo menindihnya.

"Maafkan aku Hitsugaya, tapi aku mohon tetap begini untuk sementara. A-a-aku-KYAAAA!" ucapan Momo terputus karena suara gemuruh gluduk. Ia semakin ketakutan dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di dada Hitsugaya.

"Ck, kau ketakutan, 'kan? Apa boleh buat," ujarnya pasrah. Tak tega dengan keadaan Momo yang merinding ketakutan, ia pun mengusap pelan punggung Momo, sesekali mengusap rambutnya.

Momo sempat tersentak atas perlakuan Hitsugaya, heran karena ternyata Hitsugaya bisa selembut dan sehangat ini. _Hangat, nyaman, aku ingin begini terus, _tak sadar Momo pun membatin.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Yap! Fanfiksi pertama di Fandom Bleach Indonesia, horay! Dengan pair kesayangan saya di Bleach, semoga bisa menghijaukan lading HitsuHina, hihi. Maaf dengan segala kekurangan dari fanfiksi ini. Tolong dikoreksi bila ada kesalahan dalam karya saya. Akhir kata, **Mind to review and concrit? KEEP **or **DELETE?**


End file.
